justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Love Is All
(Kids Mode) |image = |year = 1974 (Original) 2014 (Cover) |mode = Duet |dg = / |artist = & (The Sunlight Shakers) |difficulty = |effort= |nogm=1 each |nosm= |pc= / to Blue/Green to Red (Beta) |gc= Purple/Red to Yellow |lc= Light Blue |mashup=Sisters Duet |nowc = LoveIsAll (Classic) LoveIsAllMU (Mashup) |pictos= 85 (Classic) 57 (Mashup)|perf = Shirley Henault (P1) Julien Durand (P2)}}"Love Is All" by & (covered by The Sunlight Shakers in-game) is featured on , , , , and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is dressed like a princess. She wears a golden tiara on top of her orange hair. She also has a pink dress and a pair of pink ballet shoes. On her dress, she has pink, red, and yellow flowers along the neck. P2 C1 P2 starts of as a green frog, with one red "stripe" on each arm. He wears an orange and red diamond-patterned top and orange and red pointed shoes. C2 At the end of the routine, he turns into a prince with black hair. He wears a royal red top with a yellow lace circle. He also has black pants, orange cape, and brown boots. Loveisall coach 1 old.png|P1 (Old) Loveisall coach 2 old.png|P2 (Old) Loveisall coach 1.png|P1 (Updated) Loveisall coach 2.png|P2 (Updated) Background It changes a lot throughout the routine: it starts in a square with a fountain, where P2 starts growing up and playing a mandolin. Then it takes place on many woods in front of a brown cathedral. Then it takes place in a lagoon, and, in the violin's part, a pink heart covers the screen. Then they return to the castle, and then to the square. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move 'for each coach in the Classic routine: *'P1: Put both hands under your chin. *'P2:' Stand straight up and flex with your right arm. Loveisall gm 1.png|Gold Move Loveisall gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Pose with your right hand on your chin while supporting your right hand with your left hand (Die Young) Dieyoungdlc gm 1.png|Gold Move (Die Young) Loveisallmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup Love Is All ''has an unlockable Mashup with the theme '''Sisters Duet', meaning that it's composed of female duets (excluding Love Is All, which is one male and one female). Dancers GM - indicates a Gold Move. *''Love Is All'' *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Run the Show'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' *''Die Young'' GM *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' *''Love Is All'' *''Die Young'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' *''Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In'' *''Love Is All'' Trivia * Love Is All is the fourth song to be covered by The Sunlight Shakers. * The backgrounds and dancers are a reference to the fairy tale The Frog Prince. * Love Is All marks the second time that only one coach in a duet transforms, with the first time being Gangnam Style. ** In this case, P2 turns from a frog into a prince after being kissed by P1 which is another reference to The Frog Prince. * In some images and in the game trailer, P1 wears a light blue dress. This was changed to pink. However, in some images, her pictograms are still blue. You can find P1 with this color while uploading an autodance, in the playlist menu picture or while downloading a DLC. * This is the fourth time in which a Raving Rabbid makes a cameo in the background, after When I Grow Up, Here Comes the Hotstepper, and Make The Party (Don't Stop). ** Coincidentally, every other game features a Raving Rabbid somewhere in the background. ** However, this is the first time that the Rabbid does not appear live during gameplay, but more as an animated cartoon. * The frog is inspired by the CD cover and in the music video of this song. * Love Is All marks the third time in which a coach manages to teleport, after Tell Your World and Love Me Again. * The pictogram bar flashes very fast at the violin part. This may be due to the change in tempo from 4/4 to 6/8. *The routine contains many elements from Rayman Origins and Rayman Legends, two games also made by Ubisoft. ** There are even characters from the game. * The cover is faster than the original version of this song. * Although the Mashup is a dance of sisters, Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In has dancers depicted as mother and daughter, while Die Young has dancers depicted as friends. There are many other dances in the Mashup with dancers seen as friends but in this case, intended to be sisters. * P2 in his frog form was used on the official Just Dance picture for Saint Patrick's Day. * On the Xbox 360 store (console only), you may find a Beta element; the singing hearts are visible, but they are blue instead of the pond (referred to as the countryside). * P1 loosely resembles Burn, which is also on . *P1 resembles Giselle and P2's prince form resembles Prince Edward, both of which are from the Disney movie . * P2 makes a reappearance as P4 in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) in ; however, in that routine, his performer is female. * Since , P1's half coach picture shows her legs (unlike the version) and P2's is marginally rotated towards the right side. Gallery Game Files Loveisall.jpg|''Love Is All'' Loveisallmu.png|''Love Is All'' (Mashup) Loveisall cover albumcoach.png| cover Loveisallmu cover.png|Mashup cover Loveisall cover@2x.jpg| cover Loveisall p1 avatar.png|P1 s avatar on Loveisall p2 avatar.png|P2 s avatar on and later games 200205.png|P2 s golden avatar 300205.png|P2 s diamond avatar Loveisall pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Promotional Images Loveisall p1 promo coach.jpg|P1 promo coach Loveisall p2 promo coach.jpg|P2 promo coach Loveisall saint patricks day.jpg|St Patrick s day post Beta Elements Loveisall beta gameplay 1.png|Beta Gameplay Loveisall beta gameplay 2.jpg|Another beta gameplay Loveisall beta gameplay 3.png|Beta Xbox One shot (Notice the blue pictogram) Loveisall beta gameplay 4.jpg|Beta version (different background and blue pictogram) Waiting coach 2 col@2x.png|Beta P1's outfit (appearing while the game downloads a DLC) Loveisall p1 beta playlist icon.png|Beta element: P1 wears a blue dress Loveisall p1 beta.png|Another picture of P1 with the blue outfit Behind the Scenes Loveisall p1 dress.png|P1's dress in real life Others Loveisall background 1.jpg|Background 1 Loveisall background 2.jpg|Background 2 Loveisall background 3.jpg|Background 3 Loveisall p2 inspiration.jpg|Frog Dancer inspiration Naenae coach 4.png|P2's appearance in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Videos Official Music Video Roger Glover & Guests - Love Is All (1974) Gameplays 'Classic' Love Is All - Just Dance 2015 Love Is All - Just Dance Now Love Is All - Just Dance 2016 Love Is All - Just Dance 2017 Love Is All - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Love Is All (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:1970s Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by The Sunlight Shakers Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Julien Durand Category:Shirley Henault Category:Covered Category:Removed from Kids Mode